


BMBLB

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake Belladonna - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, Comedy, F/F, RWBY Chibi - Freeform, Yang Xiao Long - Freeform, Yang x Blake, and yang dealing with it, based on fan videos, based on fanart, based on various fan media, blake doing cat stuff, blake x yang - Freeform, sketch writing, yellow jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: "It's Bumbleby! Come on, grab your friends! We'll SHIP to very distant lands! With Blake the Cat and Yang the Human, the gayness never ends! It's BUMBLEBY!!!!"Just a few Chibi sketches about the Bees! Mostly based on fanart and fan videos.





	BMBLB

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these are inspired by Daikon Cosplay videos, but some are also inspired by random fanarts I've seen. Enjoy?

[Scene: Yang and Zwei sitting on the couch together.]

  
[Enter Blake, ninja-ing her way around the room. Hiding behind the bookshelf, a plant, et cetera and hopping around unnoticed.]

  
Blake: *pounces at Yang, rubbing her shoulder and face against Yang*

  
Yang, confused: WHY THOUGH?

  
Blake: You smell like DOG! *hops out of the room*

  
[Yang and Zwei look at each other. Yang rolls her eyes and Zwei grumbles]

  
Yang: It's okay, pup! I'm certain she really likes you... *pet's Zwei's head*

  
Zwei: BORK!

  
\/\/\/\/\/

  
[Scene: Yang and Blake seated on the couch. A soda can sits on the coffee table.]

  
[Blake's hand inches closer and closer to the can.]

  
Yang: Blake, no!

  
[Blake draws her hand back and waits; She moves her hand toward the can again, eyeing Yang the whole time.]

  
Yang: BLAAAAAKE!!

  
Blake: Sorry! *pulls her hand back again, maintaining eye contact.*

  
[Blake knocks the can over. Yang face-palms]

  
\/\/\/\/\/

  
Blake: I think that's the worst part...

  
Yang: About what, Babes?

  
Blake: I keep thinking that... if I was a tuna...

  
Yang: ...that you would eat yourself?

  
Blake: I WOULDN'T EVEN QUESTION IT!!!

  
\/\/\/\/\/

  
[Scene: Yang lying in bed]

  
[Blake bursts in, hops onto bed Yang is in, climbs over her and gropes her a bit.]

  
Yang: [loudly whispering] BLAKE WHAT THE HECK? RUBY'S HERE! WEISS TOO!

  
Blake: Relax, I'm just getting my spot ready! Don't move!

  
[Blake proceeds to knead Yang's stomach and chest, then falls asleep on top of her.]

  
Yang: Well I can't move now. It was nice knowing you all. They will find me dead under this cat.

  
[Blake purrs loudly. Yang smiles at her.]

  
Yang: Well, at least she's cute...

  
[Blake kneads Yang's abs in her sleep.]

  
Yang: Geez, Kitty Cat, are you making bread? OW! NOT WITH THE CLAWS!

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'BMBLB' by Jeff and Casey Williams. (Then again, if you clicked on this fic, you probably know the song well)
> 
> Since Chibi pretty much turned into 'The Shipping Show' I figured I would contribute to the madness.


End file.
